Peras&Manzanas
by Koto Nightray
Summary: Incluso para Rukia o Kaien habían situaciones en las que no sabían cómo actuar o qué decir.


**Peras&Manzanas**

Se quedó tras el árbol apenas dejando que parte de su cabeza saliera del escondite mientras observaba a aquel muchacho; su expresión era tan seria mientras entrenaba, sin embargo sonreía cuando tomaba sus pequeños descansos. Ella sólo podía verlo, con sus ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, manteniendo ese brillo especial que siempre le dirigía a él; ¿podría llegar a ser fuerte? ¿Debería practicar de esa manera tan eficiente como el Teniente? Deseaba ser fuerte, así que debía de hacerlo para mejorar... ¿No?

—¡Hey, Rukia! No deberías espiar a tu superior —alegó el joven en un grito, lo cual sobresaltó a la aludida—. ¡Ven acá! —ordenó manteniendo su sonrisa.

La pelinegra salió de su escondite con la cabeza gacha, un poco apena por haber sido descubierta. Alzó muy apenas su vista para observar al de mayor rango frente a ella, con esa curvatura en sus labios que no desaparecía con nada.

—Y-Yo, ¡me disculpo por haberle espiado! ¡Me voy inmediatamente! —se apresuró a decir para darse la vuelta con rapidez dispuesta a irse.

Sólo unos pocos pasos logró dar hasta que sintió que la tomaban por el hombro deteniendo su huida, porque eso era lo que parecía ante los ojos del chico. Kuchiki giró muy apenas su rostro, topándose con una expresión tranquila por parte del Teniente del treceavo escuadrón, el cual se mantenía pasible ante todo. La joven pestañeó varias veces intentando descifrar qué sucedía.

—¿Deseas comer algo, Kuchiki? —cuestionó el hombre.

La aludida sólo asintió sin advertir que su rostro demostraba lo confundida que estaba, cosa que le hizo gracia al muchacho.

Ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol mientras empezaban a comer; la pelinegra notó que su acompañante ya tenía preparado todo un picnic, y es que había demasiada comida... Tal vez para después de su entrenamiento. Se quedó observando un tiempo los ojos del Teniente sintiéndose perdida; ¿por qué siempre le pasaba eso? Era tan extraño, ella ni siquiera podía comprenderse ahora.

_¿Tendría que ver con...? ¿Acaso ella en verdad...?_

—¿Prefieres las manzanas o las peras? —preguntó Shiba con la mirada clavada en la cesta, sacando de la misma las frutas nombradas.

Le extrañó el no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su compañera, por lo que alzó la vista para notar que ella le observaba, y de manera muy detallada. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos un poco confundido y sorprendido, no sabiendo exactamente qué hacer o qué decir en una situación como esa, sin embargo decidió hacer lo primero que vino a su mente.

Los ojos de Kuchiki se abrieron de manera desmesurada cuando notó la gran cercanía del Teniente, siendo ya muy tarde porque tenía los labios de él aprisionando los propios, no dejándole tiempo siquiera para pensar al respecto; ¿qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué le estaba besando? ¿De qué se había perdido? No comprendía nada, su mente no lograba trabajar bien.

El mayor se separó de ella con una sonrisa alzando ambas manos, estando en estas una pera y una manzana respectivamente.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál prefieres? —retomó observándola.

La pelinegra se encontraba sonrojada luego de aquel beso, y sin embargo él actuaba como si nada hubiese sucedido... Claro que ella era diferente.

—¡K-Kaien-dono! ¡¿P-Por qué ha hecho eso? —cuestionó alterada y completamente nerviosa por lo previo.

El aludido sólo pestañeo varias veces como si no entendiera, luego sonrió con amplitud mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba las frutas a un lado, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la menor, revolviéndole el cabello con delicadeza y cariño, lo que causó que los ojos de ésta se dilataran por los nervios; ¿por qué hacía eso? ¡No entendía nada!

—¿No es obvio, Kuchiki? —ironizó para luego levantarse—. Iré a buscar unas cosas, espérame aquí —pidió empezando a caminar a su destino.

Rukia sólo asintió quedándose mirando las frutas que el Teniente había dejado ahí, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la de color rojo; ¿qué había sido todo eso? Él dijo que era obvio, pero aún no lograba comprenderlo. Dio una mordida a la manzana mientras alzaba la vista al cielo; mejor no lo pensaba tanto... Se había acerca aún más a Kaien-dono, y eso la hacía feliz por alguna razón.


End file.
